BETS ON THE BEACH
by Alexandra1987
Summary: About a Girl who dares to fall in love what happens to the heart when it trust and gets a big let down.
1. Chapter 1

BETS ON THE BEACH

My name is Alexah my friends and family call me Alex or Ally for short and I've never had a dream that didn't end with me getting the stud, when I'm out of dreamland I'm the dork the girl that never stands out the loner in a none uncool way,  
men look at me and its as if i had eight hundred heads i think i look like any normal dork i were jeans all the time i like t-shirts and jeans with my favorite sneakers an old pair of my brothers that he lend me once and i never had the chance to give them back ,the weekend of my 21st birthday that all changed i went through a transition you see that weekend i met a man that screamed I'm a cool frat boy and i don't date woman like you,on Friday the day before my birthday my sister decided that my gift a brand new Mercedes candy apple red wasn't enough she wanted my 21st birthday to be memorable, after the traditional family dinner my sister told me to pack "were going on a mini vacation to the beach house" a whole weekend no work,school family problems and for them no husbands, my friends they consisted of 6 women and my big sister,i couldn't help but wonder why they were my friends why they wanted me as friend i was so difficult sometimes i didn't even like myself. Tarah, Margarete,my sisters-in-law Daniel and Victoria (Vic for short), Sarah Anne,and last but not least my big sister James.I packed the essentials (clothes ,sandals,favorite pair of sneaks,sunscreen , a couple of new books,journal,Yankees caps (never leave home without them),Camera,Ipod,and then there was the cargo James made me bring shorts,floppy hats 2,lip gloss, and a one piece bathing suit (I could tell this was going to be a weekend they would either change my out look or dump me as a friend and a girl) amazing all that could fit in duffel bag,  
they on the other hand brought 300 suitcases between the six of them (I'm not kidding)Someone once told me that life had to be appreciated to its fullest capacity and i wasn't doing it here was a prime example i had the chance to take a trip to Miami in the middle of the fall and vacation wtih my friends in a a private home just for us i hadn't been out of my room since my brother past away 5 months prior to this trip i was still mourning his death and i couldn't face it, he was gone and i never got to say goodbye he was gone and had left his pregnant wife to all alone,you see my brother Marcos and i were so tight we were inseparable i wanted to be by his side every minute of every day and never let go i didn't want to loose and something i dont what really tells me he didnt want to brother was killed he was a lawyer and loved every minute of his job, and he loved his wife Angela and they were excited about the baby one night he went for a jog and he was killed shot to death in the street no one knows who did it and no one wants to talk its a cold case for now,when Angela heard about his death she went into a state of shock she was brought to the nearest hospital were she went into a catatonic state and hasn't responded so far she is now 5 months pregnant and were hoping shell snap out of it by the time the baby comes, my mind and heart grow heavier as i think about all of this thats why this weekend is so important to them they think if i go i will enjoy myself so much i'll forget about my dead brother and my crazy sister-in-law and my entire boring life, that morning we left towards the airport strip were my brother Tommy (he is loaded by the way) has a private jet we boarded and landed in Miami were a car was waiting for us (oh how special)  
taking us to the beach front property he owns,my birthday gift was the whole package my brother may be loaded but he only uses this place to bring the skinny blond chicks he bangs on the side, poor Vic but i think she milks that situation for all she can and its paid off but i cant deny it doesn't still hurt one Christmas after receiving a mysterious calls he thinks no one knows who it is, she said she had to go to the restrooms after a while i went upstairs and she was crying i hugged her and told her i was so sorry until now this had been a joke for all of us and now here she was crying and cursing the day she met lives difficult as they were they were managable,until our trip we arrived at the beach house in the afternoon the house was beautiful a white beach house with brick colored shingles, we picked our rooms and got into our swim suits ,after they sat near the pool and swam i relaxed on a lounger away from the pool and looked as my stick figures (that's what i call them) next to them i look like Pavarotti lets just say it doesn't help to hang out with women who life in the gym and eat nothing but plants all the time when you want to meet men they run to the miss universe contestants by my side or in the same booth but i love them they are the only ones who get me as I am they try to change me but when they know its a lost cause it's left alone but they never give up hope on me, they protect me and it feels good to have friends like these, even if there family and have to love me(i joke of course) after 4 hours of drinks and music i decided that 12midnight was my cut off point the party glow sticks were up until 5am, the next day i woke up cleaned up the mess the sticks left and took a walk to the beach i noticed as i walked that there were other guest in the house next door (which also belonged to my brother)i saw him in a group of 10 or 12 college guys a frat party he was staring at me i was so uncomfortable that i couldn't stare back i walked for another hour and as i left the beach towards the house the sun beating down on me the surf felt so wonderful the water completely cold for the season and this man staring at me made this an incredibly anxious and exciting walk one of the best id ever had on the beach.

Chapter:II

Well at the house as i entered i realized that they were all worried about me i left and didnt wake any of them up so could tag along.I told them about the boys next door to which they responded by almost knocking me on my butt and running outside for a better look the pretty soon the cat calls started from both sides and after the sticks went outside for a fashion show of bikinis and one piece swim suits that had chunks missing ("almost naked suits" that's what my dad calls them), i realized he was still staring the guy from the beach i tried so hard to ignore him but he was too good looking and annoying to ignore after a while i was so aggravated i went up him and straight asked him why he was starring at me why he was being such an idiot to which he answered "I think your beautiful and i like the way your lips move when you read" i almost laughed i couldn't think of a worst pickup line but he didn't stare at his feet or laughed when he said it he asked if i wanted to go out with him right then and there i didn't trust that ,why a man like that would ask me out my instincts told me to say no to laugh and say i wasn't interested because really how many chances does a girl like me have to turn down a good looking frat guy i realized of course that at that moment i was being asked out and he wasn't drunk or as far as i new wasn't playing a trick on me so i said (against my better judgements) yes, there was one problem it was my birthday dinner and i didnt want to miss this for the world but my girls understood, they were planning a great party for me they noticed i was having a problem about missing my birthday party and told me they would move the party to Sunday and make it even better,  
they helped me get ready for my first date as a 21 year old they got me into a ruby red dress knee length a silk wonder that fit me like butta and i loved it, the most amazing pumps leopard print , gold earrings,bracelet i got as a present with a book for a pendant after an incredibly large amount of hugs and be "careful" from all of them i was of in my brothers mustang (tell me he isn't going through a mid life crisis now) i arrived at the restaurant were he was waiting on all things a Harley i was smitten right then and there he opened my door and said "wow different you look great ,better then the shorts and one piece by the way happy birthday i saw the banner out near the pool i asked one of your friends they told me it was your 21st congratulations"  
i was so excited and scared why was this guy so nice,why did he care but i put my questions aside and went in i didn't, the restaurant was amazing an incredible scenary the lights dimmed the tabled adorned with white table cloths and white and gold plated china the chandaliers were fine pieces of crystal reflected on the walls dancing on each and every glass on the tables i couldnt belive it was so beautiful , we were seated and he started to ask me all sorts of questions as if he really wanted to get to know me i was really impressed.


	2. Chapter 2

BETS ON THE BEACH

My name is Alexah my friends and family call me Alex or Ally for short and I've never had a dream that didn't end with me getting the stud, when I'm out of dreamland I'm the dork the girl that never stands out the loner in a none uncool way,  
men look at me and its as if i had eight hundred heads i think i look like any normal dork i were jeans all the time i like t-shirts and jeans with my favorite sneakers an old pair of my brothers that he lend me once and i never had the chance to give them back ,the weekend of my 21st birthday that all changed i went through a transition you see that weekend i met a man that screamed I'm a cool frat boy and i don't date woman like you,on Friday the day before my birthday my sister decided that my gift a brand new Mercedes candy apple red wasn't enough she wanted my 21st birthday to be memorable, after the traditional family dinner my sister told me to pack "were going on a mini vacation to the beach house" a whole weekend no work,school family problems and for them no husbands, my friends they consisted of 6 women and my big sister,i couldn't help but wonder why they were my friends why they wanted me as friend i was so difficult sometimes i didn't even like myself. Tarah, Margarete,my sisters-in-law Daniel and Victoria (Vic for short), Sarah Anne,and last but not least my big sister James.I packed the essentials (clothes ,sandals,favorite pair of sneaks,sunscreen , a couple of new books,journal,Yankees caps (never leave home without them),Camera,Ipod,and then there was the cargo James made me bring shorts,floppy hats 2,lip gloss, and a one piece bathing suit (I could tell this was going to be a weekend they would either change my out look or dump me as a friend and a girl) amazing all that could fit in duffel bag,  
they on the other hand brought 300 suitcases between the six of them (I'm not kidding)Someone once told me that life had to be appreciated to its fullest capacity and i wasn't doing it here was a prime example i had the chance to take a trip to Miami in the middle of the fall and vacation wtih my friends in a a private home just for us i hadn't been out of my room since my brother past away 5 months prior to this trip i was still mourning his death and i couldn't face it, he was gone and i never got to say goodbye he was gone and had left his pregnant wife to all alone,you see my brother Marcos and i were so tight we were inseparable i wanted to be by his side every minute of every day and never let go i didn't want to loose and something i dont what really tells me he didnt want to brother was killed he was a lawyer and loved every minute of his job, and he loved his wife Angela and they were excited about the baby one night he went for a jog and he was killed shot to death in the street no one knows who did it and no one wants to talk its a cold case for now,when Angela heard about his death she went into a state of shock she was brought to the nearest hospital were she went into a catatonic state and hasn't responded so far she is now 5 months pregnant and were hoping shell snap out of it by the time the baby comes, my mind and heart grow heavier as i think about all of this thats why this weekend is so important to them they think if i go i will enjoy myself so much i'll forget about my dead brother and my crazy sister-in-law and my entire boring life, that morning we left towards the airport strip were my brother Tommy (he is loaded by the way) has a private jet we boarded and landed in Miami were a car was waiting for us (oh how special)  
taking us to the beach front property he owns,my birthday gift was the whole package my brother may be loaded but he only uses this place to bring the skinny blond chicks he bangs on the side, poor Vic but i think she milks that situation for all she can and its paid off but i cant deny it doesn't still hurt one Christmas after receiving a mysterious calls he thinks no one knows who it is, she said she had to go to the restrooms after a while i went upstairs and she was crying i hugged her and told her i was so sorry until now this had been a joke for all of us and now here she was crying and cursing the day she met lives difficult as they were they were managable,until our trip we arrived at the beach house in the afternoon the house was beautiful a white beach house with brick colored shingles, we picked our rooms and got into our swim suits ,after they sat near the pool and swam i relaxed on a lounger away from the pool and looked as my stick figures (that's what i call them) next to them i look like Pavarotti lets just say it doesn't help to hang out with women who life in the gym and eat nothing but plants all the time when you want to meet men they run to the miss universe contestants by my side or in the same booth but i love them they are the only ones who get me as I am they try to change me but when they know its a lost cause it's left alone but they never give up hope on me, they protect me and it feels good to have friends like these, even if there family and have to love me(i joke of course) after 4 hours of drinks and music i decided that 12midnight was my cut off point the party glow sticks were up until 5am, the next day i woke up cleaned up the mess the sticks left and took a walk to the beach i noticed as i walked that there were other guest in the house next door (which also belonged to my brother)i saw him in a group of 10 or 12 college guys a frat party he was staring at me i was so uncomfortable that i couldn't stare back i walked for another hour and as i left the beach towards the house the sun beating down on me the surf felt so wonderful the water completely cold for the season and this man staring at me made this an incredibly anxious and exciting walk one of the best id ever had on the beach.

Chapter:II

Well at the house as i entered i realized that they were all worried about me i left and didnt wake any of them up so could tag along.I told them about the boys next door to which they responded by almost knocking me on my butt and running outside for a better look the pretty soon the cat calls started from both sides and after the sticks went outside for a fashion show of bikinis and one piece swim suits that had chunks missing ("almost naked suits" that's what my dad calls them), i realized he was still staring the guy from the beach i tried so hard to ignore him but he was too good looking and annoying to ignore after a while i was so aggravated i went up him and straight asked him why he was starring at me why he was being such an idiot to which he answered "I think your beautiful and i like the way your lips move when you read" i almost laughed i couldn't think of a worst pickup line but he didn't stare at his feet or laughed when he said it he asked if i wanted to go out with him right then and there i didn't trust that ,why a man like that would ask me out my instincts told me to say no to laugh and say i wasn't interested because really how many chances does a girl like me have to turn down a good looking frat guy i realized of course that at that moment i was being asked out and he wasn't drunk or as far as i new wasn't playing a trick on me so i said (against my better judgements) yes, there was one problem it was my birthday dinner and i didnt want to miss this for the world but my girls understood, they were planning a great party for me they noticed i was having a problem about missing my birthday party and told me they would move the party to Sunday and make it even better,  
they helped me get ready for my first date as a 21 year old they got me into a ruby red dress knee length a silk wonder that fit me like butta and i loved it, the most amazing pumps leopard print , gold earrings,bracelet i got as a present with a book for a pendant after an incredibly large amount of hugs and be "careful" from all of them i was of in my brothers mustang (tell me he isn't going through a mid life crisis now) i arrived at the restaurant were he was waiting on all things a Harley i was smitten right then and there he opened my door and said "wow different you look great ,better then the shorts and one piece by the way happy birthday i saw the banner out near the pool i asked one of your friends they told me it was your 21st congratulations"  
i was so excited and scared why was this guy so nice,why did he care but i put my questions aside and went in i didn't, the restaurant was amazing an incredible scenary the lights dimmed the tabled adorned with white table cloths and white and gold plated china the chandaliers were fine pieces of crystal reflected on the walls dancing on each and every glass on the tables i couldnt belive it was so beautiful , we were seated and he started to ask me all sorts of questions as if he really wanted to get to know me i was really impressed.


	3. Chapter 3

BETS ON THE BEACH

My name is Alexah my friends and family call me Alex or Ally for short and I've never had a dream that didn't end with me getting the stud, when I'm out of dreamland I'm the dork the girl that never stands out the loner in a none uncool way,  
men look at me and its as if i had eight hundred heads i think i look like any normal dork i were jeans all the time i like t-shirts and jeans with my favorite sneakers an old pair of my brothers that he lend me once and i never had the chance to give them back ,the weekend of my 21st birthday that all changed i went through a transition you see that weekend i met a man that screamed I'm a cool frat boy and i don't date woman like you,on Friday the day before my birthday my sister decided that my gift a brand new Mercedes candy apple red wasn't enough she wanted my 21st birthday to be memorable, after the traditional family dinner my sister told me to pack "were going on a mini vacation to the beach house" a whole weekend no work,school family problems and for them no husbands, my friends they consisted of 6 women and my big sister,i couldn't help but wonder why they were my friends why they wanted me as friend i was so difficult sometimes i didn't even like myself. Tarah, Margarete,my sisters-in-law Daniel and Victoria (Vic for short), Sarah Anne,and last but not least my big sister James.I packed the essentials (clothes ,sandals,favorite pair of sneaks,sunscreen , a couple of new books,journal,Yankees caps (never leave home without them),Camera,Ipod,and then there was the cargo James made me bring shorts,floppy hats 2,lip gloss, and a one piece bathing suit (I could tell this was going to be a weekend they would either change my out look or dump me as a friend and a girl) amazing all that could fit in duffel bag,  
they on the other hand brought 300 suitcases between the six of them (I'm not kidding)Someone once told me that life had to be appreciated to its fullest capacity and i wasn't doing it here was a prime example i had the chance to take a trip to Miami in the middle of the fall and vacation wtih my friends in a a private home just for us i hadn't been out of my room since my brother past away 5 months prior to this trip i was still mourning his death and i couldn't face it, he was gone and i never got to say goodbye he was gone and had left his pregnant wife to all alone,you see my brother Marcos and i were so tight we were inseparable i wanted to be by his side every minute of every day and never let go i didn't want to loose and something i dont what really tells me he didnt want to brother was killed he was a lawyer and loved every minute of his job, and he loved his wife Angela and they were excited about the baby one night he went for a jog and he was killed shot to death in the street no one knows who did it and no one wants to talk its a cold case for now,when Angela heard about his death she went into a state of shock she was brought to the nearest hospital were she went into a catatonic state and hasn't responded so far she is now 5 months pregnant and were hoping shell snap out of it by the time the baby comes, my mind and heart grow heavier as i think about all of this thats why this weekend is so important to them they think if i go i will enjoy myself so much i'll forget about my dead brother and my crazy sister-in-law and my entire boring life, that morning we left towards the airport strip were my brother Tommy (he is loaded by the way) has a private jet we boarded and landed in Miami were a car was waiting for us (oh how special)  
taking us to the beach front property he owns,my birthday gift was the whole package my brother may be loaded but he only uses this place to bring the skinny blond chicks he bangs on the side, poor Vic but i think she milks that situation for all she can and its paid off but i cant deny it doesn't still hurt one Christmas after receiving a mysterious calls he thinks no one knows who it is, she said she had to go to the restrooms after a while i went upstairs and she was crying i hugged her and told her i was so sorry until now this had been a joke for all of us and now here she was crying and cursing the day she met lives difficult as they were they were managable,until our trip we arrived at the beach house in the afternoon the house was beautiful a white beach house with brick colored shingles, we picked our rooms and got into our swim suits ,after they sat near the pool and swam i relaxed on a lounger away from the pool and looked as my stick figures (that's what i call them) next to them i look like Pavarotti lets just say it doesn't help to hang out with women who life in the gym and eat nothing but plants all the time when you want to meet men they run to the miss universe contestants by my side or in the same booth but i love them they are the only ones who get me as I am they try to change me but when they know its a lost cause it's left alone but they never give up hope on me, they protect me and it feels good to have friends like these, even if there family and have to love me(i joke of course) after 4 hours of drinks and music i decided that 12midnight was my cut off point the party glow sticks were up until 5am, the next day i woke up cleaned up the mess the sticks left and took a walk to the beach i noticed as i walked that there were other guest in the house next door (which also belonged to my brother)i saw him in a group of 10 or 12 college guys a frat party he was staring at me i was so uncomfortable that i couldn't stare back i walked for another hour and as i left the beach towards the house the sun beating down on me the surf felt so wonderful the water completely cold for the season and this man staring at me made this an incredibly anxious and exciting walk one of the best id ever had on the beach.

Chapter:II

Well at the house as i entered i realized that they were all worried about me i left and didnt wake any of them up so could tag along.I told them about the boys next door to which they responded by almost knocking me on my butt and running outside for a better look the pretty soon the cat calls started from both sides and after the sticks went outside for a fashion show of bikinis and one piece swim suits that had chunks missing ("almost naked suits" that's what my dad calls them), i realized he was still staring the guy from the beach i tried so hard to ignore him but he was too good looking and annoying to ignore after a while i was so aggravated i went up him and straight asked him why he was starring at me why he was being such an idiot to which he answered "I think your beautiful and i like the way your lips move when you read" i almost laughed i couldn't think of a worst pickup line but he didn't stare at his feet or laughed when he said it he asked if i wanted to go out with him right then and there i didn't trust that ,why a man like that would ask me out my instincts told me to say no to laugh and say i wasn't interested because really how many chances does a girl like me have to turn down a good looking frat guy i realized of course that at that moment i was being asked out and he wasn't drunk or as far as i new wasn't playing a trick on me so i said (against my better judgements) yes, there was one problem it was my birthday dinner and i didnt want to miss this for the world but my girls understood, they were planning a great party for me they noticed i was having a problem about missing my birthday party and told me they would move the party to Sunday and make it even better,  
they helped me get ready for my first date as a 21 year old they got me into a ruby red dress knee length a silk wonder that fit me like butta and i loved it, the most amazing pumps leopard print , gold earrings,bracelet i got as a present with a book for a pendant after an incredibly large amount of hugs and be "careful" from all of them i was of in my brothers mustang (tell me he isn't going through a mid life crisis now) i arrived at the restaurant were he was waiting on all things a Harley i was smitten right then and there he opened my door and said "wow different you look great ,better then the shorts and one piece by the way happy birthday i saw the banner out near the pool i asked one of your friends they told me it was your 21st congratulations"  
i was so excited and scared why was this guy so nice,why did he care but i put my questions aside and went in i didn't, the restaurant was amazing an incredible scenary the lights dimmed the tabled adorned with white table cloths and white and gold plated china the chandaliers were fine pieces of crystal reflected on the walls dancing on each and every glass on the tables i couldnt belive it was so beautiful , we were seated and he started to ask me all sorts of questions as if he really wanted to get to know me i was really impressed.


End file.
